The Blink of An Eye, An Eternity of Speech
by ViridianKitty
Summary: It's PG13 for J/U fic. REVIEW PLEASE!


The Blink of An Eye, An Eternity of Speech  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN UTENA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Okie dokie?!  
  
Note: If you would like further chapters just tell me!  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
  
Why was she there? God, how would she explain that to Utena? The bird and the cage...and her presence?! Why was she there again? She couldn't make up her mind. She might not have if Utena didn't even ask her. But what if she did? She would have to explain after all. What is that voice? Can you hear it? Soft and angelic, over all. Was it asking her something? She couldn't tell. There it was again. Can you hear it? Can you hear it now? "How are you, Juri?" How should she answer? It's speaking so soft. It wants to know how she is. Should she answer? Would she answer wrong? Was there a wrong answer? She looked up at Utena and blinked. Utena repeated herself, "How are you, Juri?" She was still asking. Juri stopped thinking, "I'm alright." Was that the right answer? Should she have said something else?  
  
Juri blinked.  
  
Utena looked down at the bird, "Pretty."  
  
Juri blinked.  
  
Was she to be social and answer that she couldn't take care of it? Or be romantic and say that it was a gift. She should be social, "It's a bird. I can't take care of it anymore." Utena looked up at Juri again, "Are you giving it to me?" Juri nodded solemnly, "Yes, I figured that you would be the best new owner for the bird." It was Utena's turn to blink now, and she did with much confusion, "You hardly go to classes as it is Juri. What do you mean you can't take care of it?" Juri stopped. She's asking more questions that she thought she would. Drop the bird and run? No. That would take someone devoid of courage. She, Juri, had a whole load of courage that she wanted to use. There, that voice again, "Juri, won't you come in?" Come in. Come in? Of course she wanted to come in. Who would say no to an invitation into Utena Tenjou's room? Juri smiled to herself. Surely Touga wished for an invitation into this angel's room. "Juri?" Juri look up. Utena smiled pleasantly, a smile that made Juri want to go weak in the knees. Utena reached down to take the birdcage and in the process, touched Juri's hand. Juri's fingers slightly twitched and a spark flew through her veins and to her central nervous system, spreading a certain warmth throughout her entire body. "Please, Juri?" Juri nodded slowly and stepped into Utena's room.  
  
Roses. It smelt like roses. But of course. It was because the rose bride lived there as well. "Where is the rose bride?" Juri asked this cautiously and with such a soft voice she hoped Utena wouldn't take it as an insult. "-Anthy- is at the rose garden." She took it the wrong way. "I have upset you?" A question to which Juri already knew the answer. "Yes. No. I don't know. I just wish you could all see her for what she is." Juri was slightly confused by she didn't show it, "And what is that, Utena?" Juri watched Utena look up at her, was that longing that she saw in Utena's eyes? "She's just a normal girl, Juri. I want to give her back her life. That's all." Juri couldn't help but fell pity for the rose bride. Juri blinked. Utena took a step towards her. Juri couldn't stay there. She had to go, before Utena got any closer. "You understand. Don't you, Juri?" Utena stepped forward again and Juri now saw something else burning in Utena's eyes. It was raw and undisguised love.  
  
Juri was frightened now. The thought that Utena could love her back had never crossed her mind. Juri's eyes had become confused and she quickly threw up her mask of coldness and took a step back, away from Utena. Utena continued to advance on Juri, seemingly out of character for her. Juri knew if she took one more step back she would be against a wall. "I've been thinking a lot, Juri. Mostly about you." Juri could see Utena blush as she looked down. Why was she being like this? Juri stood her ground and crossed her arms over her chest, "And?" Juri hardened her face as much as she could as Utena looked up slowly, admiring Juri's frame, "It's hard, Juri. It's hard to say what one feels. Sometimes you really want to, but you can't and you feel like a coward. I -am- a coward." She had so many different feelings running through her that Juri didn't know what to do and her face noticeable softened. Utena suddenly leaned forward and tightly wrapped her arms around Juri's middle, lying her head on the taller girls breast. Juri was shocked. She blinked. What is that? Can you hear it? It sounds like an angel crying. Crying tears of diamonds. Sparkling diamond tears, which shone bright in the soft light of Utena's room. Utena the angelic prince. Juri's arms quivered and before she knew it she was embracing the beautiful angelic prince, Utena. Utena was crying so loud now and in the back of Juri's mind she knew this was the work of someone else.  
  
A different prince, not angelic in Juri's eyes. Playing and manipulating people, these were and are his doings. Juri snapped out of her musing and looked down at the angelic prince in her arms. This may be someone else's doing, but it was as good a time as any, to confess. She would use the opportunity the dark prince had given her. She leaned over slowly, her orange curls crowding either side of her face and she whispered into her crying prince's ear, "I love you." The simple words that could move mountains, stop a train dead, make the sun shine, and ever make a prince stop crying. Juri expected Utena to start crying again but she suddenly felt herself pressed against the wall. Something warm and wet was in her mouth and she like it. She finally noticed that it was Utena's tongue and Utena herself was pressing Juri to the wall. Juri knew this was -his- doing again but played along. But they were going to play her way. Juri pushed herself off the wall and turned to push Utena against the wall. It was Juri's turn to take the lead now and she did so with fervor. Her tongue was like a siphon in Utena's mouth, finding the soft place beneath the angelic prince's tongue, the line of her white teeth, and the curve of the roof of her mouth. Utena moaned and they both began to fumble with buttons and sippers then hooks and waistbands. What is that? Can you hear it? It's the angelic voice again. But it's different, it's moaning and calling out and, she was causing it, and she didn't blink anymore, she smiled. Juri awoke with a yawn. They had spent hours in that bed together. Juri kissed her love on the brow and gently slipped out of the bed. She wrapped a sheet around herself and stretched. It was still a few hours before dawn. She walked to the window to look at the early morning sky and a small figure caught her eye. She strained her eyes, even though she already knew who it was. The chairman Akio was standing by the rim of a fountain and staring straight back at Juri, he was smiling. Juri felt angry because she knew he had given Utena the push but he didn't do it for free. He would ask something of Juri and she would have to do it. Juri nodded once to the chairman and made her way back into bed. She hugged the sleeping form of Utena close to her and drifted back off to sleep but not before muttering, "The blink of an eye, Utena, and all that was said can be seen."  
THE END...FOR NOW.  
  
FLAMES ARE EXCEPTED BUT WILL BE BURNED TO KEEP ME WARM! 


End file.
